The present invention relates to a pharmaceutical or veterinary composition.
Volatile oils have for centuries been used in various ways to treat medical problems. Their use is found in folk medicine, natural therapy, aromatherapy and even in traditional (Western) medicine.
Volatile oils in connection with the present invention are those essential oils embraced by the definition in Hackh""s Chemical Dictionary, 4th Edition, page 248.
A number of volatile oils found in plants are known to repel or kill insects. The volatile oils mights be part of the mechanisms which plants use to protect themselves from attack by insects and animals.
This property to kill or repel insects has also been used in medicine. For example, the use of volatile oils in the treatment of parasitic infestations is described in xe2x80x9cThe Manual of Natural Therapyxe2x80x9d by M. Olshevsky, B. Noy and M. Zwang (Published by Facts of Life, New York, 1989). For scabies, the following treatment is suggested (pp 183, 185): xe2x80x9cUse the essence of geranium 5% in olive oil base and massage the affected part of the skin once per day until condition improves.xe2x80x9d For lice, the following is suggested (p. 185): xe2x80x9cRub the whole body with the following combination in olive oil base: crushed garlic 10%, lavender essence 3%, thyme 2%, rosemary 4%. Do this treatment once per day until condition improves.xe2x80x9d Another treatment for lice suggests (p.186) using Aniseed oil or a 1:1 mixture of Sassafras oil and quassis oil.
Lice belong to the group of external parasites living on warm-blooded animals. In humans, lice are responsible for pediculosis, a parasitic infestation of the skin of the scalp, trunk or pubic areas. There are three different varieties: (1) Pediculosis pubis caused by Phthirus pubis; (2) Pediculosis corporis, caused by Pediculus humanus humanus; (3) Pediculosis capitis, caused by Pediculus humanis capitis.
In animals lice mainly affect birds.
Scabies is a common dermatitis caused by infestation with the mite Sarcoptes scabisi. It affects humans and is also found in various forms in animals such as dogs, cattle, sheep, camels and birds.
Both scabies and pediculosis are conditions which affect millions of humans world-wide. A variety of products and treatments have been tried over the years to treat scabies or lice infestations but none has succeeded in eradicating these two conditions. Epidemics of scabies and of pediculosis appear to be cyclical in nature.
The volatile oils are rather expensive. Moreover, the traditional way to use pure volatile oils is usually hampered by the tendency of these oils to often cause a burning sensation and erythema when applied to the skin. Diluting the volatile oils in a fixed oil such as olive oil may reduce these side-effects but also reduces their potency. Treatment is less effective and often requires repeated applications. (Fixed oils in connection with the present invention are those embraced by the definition in Hackh""s Dictionary (Chemical). 4th Edition, page 269).
Dissolving a volatile oil in an alcohol, e.g. ethanol, retained the anti-insect properties but also retained the undesired side-effects, e.g., the burning sensation on the skin and erythema.
The pediculicidal activity of various formations was tested in the laboratory on human body louse pediculus humanus humanus according to the following methods:
Body lice were reared in the laboratory by feeding them every second day on rabbits. Lice were placed on the shaved abdomen of a white rabbit and left until they fed to satisfy. Outside the host the lice were maintained at a temperature of 30+1 degree C and relative humidity of 70+10%.
For each test 50 lice (10 males, 10 females and 30 nymphs) were placed on a 7 cm white filter paper disc (Whatman No. 2) and exposed to 1 g of the test formulation. The lice were left in contact with the formulation for 15 minutes. Thereafter they were removed and shampooed for one minute with a regular shampoo and then washed for one minute under running tap water. After treatment the lice were transferred to a fresh filter paper disc and incubated overnight at optimum temperatures and humidities. Mortality was determined after 24 hours.